


Kirito’s Labor

by Tae74_2ndDan



Series: Bundles of Joy [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Kid Fic, and she loves her mama and papa, let’s see how this goes, no beta we die like men, yui is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tae74_2ndDan/pseuds/Tae74_2ndDan
Summary: Asuna wishes she could see through doors. Klein didn’t think this would take so long. Agil should have seen this coming. And Kirito is just glad he had some peace and quiet to work in peace.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Series: Bundles of Joy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Kirito’s Labor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleutheria_has_won](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking to Another Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577922) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



> This is a future fic inspired by Vathara’s SAO crossover with Stargate, Waking to Another Sky. I strongly recommend it to everyone ever. Because it is fantastic. Also because the background of this fic would make a lot more sense if you have. But to summarize: Alien technology was involved in SAO and resulted in the players waking up with the abilities they honed in the game. While they were still in game, the military division dealing with alien technology (Stargate) had them all transferred to a secret facility, which is where they woke up. This fic takes place in the future of that universe, where the SAO characters have gone on to form a new colony on an alien world, and are now just living their lives.

"Hey! I came to check on you two! Ahhh - I can't believe it's already happening today."

Klein hadn't expected the normally unflappable leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath to jump at his greeting, but apparently he'd actually managed to sneak up on her. He hadn't thought that was possible for anyone not named Kirito.

"Oh.... hey Klein...."

Aaaand.... her attention was already back on the door she'd been staring at when he turned the corner.

"Kirito already got to work then?

A nod.

"How long's he been at it?"

"Three hours."

"Three hours? I didn't realize it was gonna take that long.... I kinda thought all he'd have to do was, like, copy-paste and then turn her on. Maybe wait for a download or something...."

"Yeah, me too.Turns out, he has to go through and make sure he edited the code correctly so it's translated to the body's operating system and then insert the all new code he wrote to allow her to move independently."

"He's doing all that today?! I thought that's what he's been working on!"

"He has been, but this is the final step. He said he's worried he might lose part of her if he stops the process part way through."

"Oh.... So what are you doing out here?"

Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say. Asuna's shoulders drooped instantly.

"I just.... thought it would be better if I waited here?"

....

"Kirito kicked you out, didn't he." With that kind of response it wasn't even really a question of whose call it'd been.

Her shoulders drooped even further.

"He said I was being too distracting and that my pacing was making him tense."

It took a surprising amount of effort not to laugh at the childish pout on the Flash's face. The glare she threw his way suggested he had not been entirely successful in keeping it smothered. They stood there in silence for another moment, the only sound, the faint music leaking out from Kirito's workshop.

It felt a bit silly, just standing in the hallway like that, now that he thought about it. Asuna didn't look that inclined to move though....

He decided it would be best to just grab a couple of chairs from their dining room, rather than risk Asuna's wrath at trying to get her to move.

Of course, she didn't really use the chair. Every time she sat down in the empty chair, she'd start bouncing her leg almost immediately, before hopping back up to start pacing again within minutes.

Before sitting back down to repeat the cycle a few minutes after that.

This was gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

Since Asuna was barely talking to him, the others who stopped in throughout the day to check on New Aincrad's most famous couple were a welcome distraction. After all, everyone knew what today meant to the two of them.

"How long's she been doing this?" Agil muttered to him, watching Asuna pace back and forth in front of the door for the who knows how many-ith time.

"Since I brought her a chair this morning," Klein whispered back. "She'll sit for a moment, start fidgeting for a bit, then jump back up and resume her march. Rinse and repeat."

A moment later, he heard Agil snort and looked over to find the other man trying to chuckle silently.

"What?"

"I just remembered something. I've seen this before."

"You've seen Asuna act like this before?"

"Not her. A buddy of mine from school. He was just like this while his wife was in labor with their oldest."

Klein was the one holding back a moment later. "You know.... Kirito iiiis working really hard in there...."

"Oh yeah?" Agil's face said he knew where Klein was going with this.

"One might even say he is .... laboring."

They both broke into muffled chuckling as they tried (and failed) to keep their laughter in, before falling back to silence.

At least until Klein broke it again with "How much do you think the kid'll blush when we tell him that?"

Neither of them managed to hold their laughter in much at that. Thankfully, Asuna was too busy trying to glare her way to X-ray vision through the door to notice them joking. Finally, after five hours of waiting (for Klein - Agil, the lucky bastard was only here for the last one), the faint sound of music from behind the workshop door shuts off, and the talking starts. It's way too faint for Klein to make out what's being said, and Agil shakes his head when Klein glances his way, but that doesn't stop Asuna from freezing right in front of the door, and standing, unmoving, for the last hour it takes for the door to open.

* * *

The Kirito that opens the door looks exhausted, but at least as happy as the day they finally found the right planet for New Aincrad. He steps aside, and through the doorway comes a little girl Klein has only ever seen on a computer screen. To be honest, it was a little uncanny valley to see the doll that had been laying on Kirito's worktable for the last few months up and moving like a human being. Seeing the way her face lit up when she saw Asuna was easily one of the most amazing things Klein had ever seen, and he'd spent the last few years jumping through sci- fi space portals and starting a new civilization on an alien planet!

A grin split Klein's face when the little girl flung herself at Asuna with a cry of "Mama!" and Asuna scooped her up with equal enthusiasm.

"Yui! You're here! You're finally out here!"

As the mother and daughter enjoyed their first reunion RL, Agile and Klein moved to join the beaming father.

"Finally finished, then?" Agil confirmed.

"Yep," Kirito answered. "I might need to make some minor adjustments for any bugs that got missed in testing, but all her diagnostics and controls are looking good right now."

"I'm surprised how human she looks," Klein confessed. "No offense to your skills or anything - I was just expecting her to look a little more .... robotic, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. When we first woke up, to be honest, I was kind of expecting the best option to be a webcam, or maybe a tablet, on wheels. Which would basically mean she could interact with us in the house, but she wouldn't really be here ,you know. After seeing what Stargate had access to for their crews, I estimated I could swipe enough intel and tech to probably give her a body with arms within a few years. I really wasn't expecting Dr. Jackson to just offer up a map to somewhere that could help as soon as he heard about Yui."

"Wait, he just gave you the intel on how to find someone who could build you a body for her?! Like, for free?!" Nobody ever liked Klein enough to do him favors that big!

"Yeah, basically."

"I didn't know that was how you met the android guy!" Seriously, why did Kirito always get all the fun?

"Argo heard he got separated from his wife somehow, so he probably sympathized with your situation," Agil interjected.

"Whatever his reason, it was a lot of help" Kirito replied. "He seemed like a good guy."

"Never tried to poach us from our guilds like O' Neill." Klein threw in his two cents.

"He wasn't so bad once he saw what we could do and we explained how the guilds work," Kirito protested.

"He was still a patronizing jerk at the start. Even if he did learn a little respect after our first mission." Asuna joined in. It seemed Yui had finished telling her mother about all the things she wanted to do now that she had a physical body.

"Papa, Papa! Come tell me a story while Mama cooks dinner! Please?!"

“Alright, I'm coming!"

And like that, the strongest man and woman Klein knew were dragged off by a little girl, who didn't even look like she was trying.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for stopping by!" Kirito called back.

"They didn't even bother to see us to the door."

"Quit whining, Klein," Agil laughed. "Let's let them have a night for their family. You can tell Kirito that joke tomorrow."

"Ooh, yeah! We should throw them a party, that way everyone can see the Black Swordsman get embarrassed!"

They started in their respective directions home.

"Whatever, man. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, have a good night! Gotta rest up for tomorrow's last minute festivities!"


End file.
